what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Time (serial)
'''Ice Time '''was the second story in Season 27. It was written by Marc Platt, directed by Nicholas Mallett and features Sylvester McCoy as the Doctor and Sophie Aldred as Ace. Synopsis Moscow 1967. The Doctor and Ace have arrived behind the Iron Curtain, and the Soviet Union is seeking a new weapon that will give it mastery in the Cold War. What is the secret of the Martian relics? As the legendary War Lord Sezhyr returns to life, the Doctor is faced with some of his oldest and deadliest enemies. The fate of Earth – and the future of Ace – are now intertwined... Plot Part 1 To be added. Part 2 To be added. Part 3 To be added. Part 4 To be added. Cast * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Markus Tollinger - Tom Georgeson * Lt. Raina Kerenskaya - Beth Chalmers * Hhesh - Nicholas Briggs * Major Felnikov - John Albasiny * Yevgeni / Henrick (echo) - John Banks * Vitali Wolshkin - Nigel Lambert Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information To be added. Development Working Title “Thin Ice” Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * In 2014, Doctor Who: Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Ice Time" was voted 75th out of 323 stories. Story Notes * This is the final story to feature Ace as a regular companion, she would however return in later stories. * This story marks the return of the Ice Warriors, who hadn't been seen since the Monster Of Peladon, 16 years previously. * This marks only the second time a baby version of a companion has been featured in a story, the first time was in The Time Monster when the time distortions turned Sergeant Benton into a baby. * This marks the first and only story where a future companion has appeared before their proper debut story. * In an early draft of the script this story was to be set in London. * Also in an early draft Marku's surname was going to be Creevey, and the baby was to be named Reine, however this was later changed, when Andrew Cartmel changed the next companion's name. Continuity * The Doctor claims to have never deliver a baby before, he would later claim to have delivered the Mongol military leader Genghis Kahn who he described as a “Sweet baby”. * The Doctor later travels to October 1990 where he's reunited with Markus Tollinger and Colonol Felnikov as well as the former's then twenty-one year old daughter Katie. * Hhessh mentions “rival factions” of Ice Warriors and that the militaristic force on Earth are the last true Ice Warriors, the Third Doctor had previously encountered one of these pacifist factions on Peladon and would do so later on in his Eighth and Eleventh incarnation. * Ace refers to Perivale and Fenric. Home Video Releases * Released as a VHS in 1991. Category:Stories Category:Seventh Doctor stories Category:Season 27 Stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Stories Set On Gallifrey Category:Stories Set In The 1960s. Category:Ice Warrior Stories Category:Four Part Stories Category:Companion Departure Stories Category:Chapter Two Part III Stories